


[Fanart] Stand Up Comedy

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discworld's comedy acts, of both accidental and on purpose variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the hoho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drumknott’s first appearance in _Men At Arms_ and what I believe happened after Vetinari asked him to bring the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/137646610120/i-just-wanted-to-draw-one-of-my-favourite)


	2. The matter of brooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m offering you a job, Mr. Lipwig.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/137715174410/im-offering-you-a-job-mr-lipwig)


End file.
